<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>midnight sky by sanctuaryblues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675730">midnight sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuaryblues/pseuds/sanctuaryblues'>sanctuaryblues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, bus tingz, i guess you can say this is fluff?, no to lipsoul angst, sense of humour: non-existent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuaryblues/pseuds/sanctuaryblues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>is meeting on a bus too cliche? </p><p>jinsol meets jungeun on the bus</p><p>or</p><p>jinsol's heart cracks because she'll never see the other girl again<br/>but she doesn't really know that her name is jungeun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>midnight sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey!<br/>so this is my first time writing a loona au :)<br/>i hope y'all enjoy it!<br/>i'll say it here: sorry for the grammar and punctuation mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On nights like this, the blonde would otherwise use another method of transportation to get home after a long day of classes but today was one of those days where a crowd of people would be the only thing that could keep you sane and refrain you from going deep into your thoughts. It’s the bustling and the constant movement that helps keep thoughts out of her brain <em>but is this the real reason she went on the bus tonight? (</em><strong><em>I don’t know either LMAO)</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>There’s just something so comforting about seeing the stars accompany the moon on nights like this. It’s settling. Street lights illuminate the street reflecting off of the signs that indicate that where the girl was standing at is a bus stop that would pass through downtown, the liveliest place at this time of the evening. </p><p> </p><p>Chilly would be an underestimation of how cold it is at the bus stop tonight. <em>Freezing </em>would describe it better. One would expect that around this time of the year the cold would no longer be prevalent as it is already the summer months. If it wasn’t obvious enough this night is an exception to that. </p><p> </p><p>(And Jinsol, being one of those students who pay attention to their appearance, is wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt that has <em>S</em><em>TUSSY </em>printed near the collar that is tucked into black jeans. It wasn’t a good idea to wear something this thin, although a blue windbreaker could be seen wrapped tightly around her waist. <em>Now, </em>her shoes shouted the opposite of plain. She wore one of those light-up shoes that a child would wear at school to impress their classmates because <em>look, my shoes light up. </em><strong><em>I’m just playing. </em></strong>Jinsol sported a pair of white <em>Fila’s</em> that <em>literally </em>every girl has, but it looked especially good on her, she looked taller than usual. Compared to when she would wear regular shoes she could barely see over anyone because apparently, everyone on campus was a different breed than her. Her specs don’t fail to make a statement. Although plain and overlooked, they made her eyes shine brighter than they usually do reflecting the lights shining above her.) A double-take on the girl does not do her beauty justice, hence why she always feels the weight of multiple stares on her. Sometimes a person would be so daring to keep staring at her up and down despite the girl already staring at them, but the girl would just shoot a glare and <em>boom, </em>problem solved.</p><p> </p><p>According to the controlled sign across the street, the bus would be nearing her location. Crossing her arms over her chest, she dreadfully awaits the warmth that would come from the insides of the bus. And thankfully, the bus arrives as soon as she feels chills on her back. Stepping into the bus she is met with a lady who showed no care to what was going on around her, but Jinsol offers her a smile as she scans her card.</p><p> </p><p>She fails to realize from the outside where she was just a minute ago that the bus was filled. Now, <em>this </em>was bustling. A crowd of teenagers huddled in the back of the bus, talking amongst themselves but when one of the boys holler there was a <em>hot woman </em>on the bus, they all shift their attention to the blonde. Jinsol scoffs at this, unimpressed with how that one boy described her. <em>'Hot? </em><em>Really? That’s the best you can do?’ </em>she ponders as she runs her hand through her hair. Out of all of the heads on the bus, hers stood out over all of them. The girl was the only blonde on the vehicle making her shine brighter than she already did. Men make up the majority of the people on the bus. Some reek of an unpleasant scent that Jinsol scrunches her nose at. </p><p> </p><p>Holding onto the handles of the bus, Jinsol focuses on keeping her balance as bodies bump into hers constantly. There’s still a good thirty minutes left on the bus ride and this is the point where Jinsol starts to regret taking the bus in the evening. Not only were there too many men around her, but there are also too many people staring at her. It’s not that Jinsol doesn’t like the attention, it’s just that they were <em>men </em>[but the thought counts <strong><em>i</em></strong><strong><em>f you know what I mean ;) ,,, no I don’t]. </em></strong></p><p> </p><p>Stop by stop, more bodies filter out of the bus relieving Jinsol of the headache coming from the odor of said bodies. Not really paying much attention to her surroundings, she directs her attention outside the windows. Headlights made up all of the brightness outside, outshining the street lamps as one car is stuck behind another and another and another. </p><p> </p><p><em>‘This is going to take a long time, </em>the blonde huffs in exasperation. The voice on the intercom announces that the next stop is going to be on another campus, <em>'s</em><em>ince when did this route have so many stops?’</em>. As the door opens exhausted students fill the bus and once they settle the bus finally moves once again. </p><p> </p><p>Shifting her attention from the outside to her surroundings, the blonde looks over her shoulder. There was yet another man but there was another figure in front of him barely noticeable with his height. That figure was a girl that Jinsol couldn’t make out easily but she could see that the other girl had light brown hair and she is squirming in her spot. Said girl had a hold on the railings instead of the two handles that the man occupied, although one of his hands dropped to the side of the girl. And judging from how a different girl next to the two was staring at them intolerably like she wanted to throw up right then and there, Jinsol knew something was up. <em>'</em><em>What the hell?' </em>was all that she could think. At this point, anger had filled up Jinsol’s body and took control over her next action. “Um, excuse me,” the blonde interrupts the man with grit in her voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell do you think you are?” he replies as aggressively.</p><p> </p><p>Fueled by rage, Jinsol shoves the man harshly with her shoulder and occupies his spot behind the girl. Grabbing the two handles, she looks back at the man who looked baffled. Eyebrows are furrowing in anger. But the blonde uses her specialty and shoots a glare at him, effectively sending his eyes anywhere else but the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>And so Jinsol and the light-haired girl stand there without saying a word to one another, too embarrassed to say or do anything. The other’s head hangs low, mumbling a few words to herself but Jinsol doesn’t bother to snoop. </p><p> </p><p>As if on queue, the stereo on the bus starts playing music from a local radio station. Almost immediately Jinsol recognizes the opening tune coming out of the speakers. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol’s face burns a hot red, flustered at the lyrics coming out of the speakers. <em>"</em><em>If you leave me now you’ll take away the biggest part of me,” </em>and at the opening words the girl in front of her shifts in her spot. Another mishap happens on the bus. The lights started flickering as soon as Jinsol averts her sight to them, leaving the strip above their heads the only one lighting up the inside of the bus. <em>Oh, what the fu-? </em> She is cut off when the bus comes to an abrupt stop sending her almost flying to the window in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>Oh wait, then that must mean?</p><p> </p><p>When Jinsol looks back down she sees the light-brown haired girl struggling to keep herself from face planting into the window. Her arms are the only thing keeping her from smearing her face on the surface. <em>“A love like ours is love that’s hard to find,</em><em>" </em>by now Jinsol’s whole face looks like a tomato with her eyebrows meeting in the middle of her face yet, a flustered grin is plastered onto her face. Recollecting herself, Jinsol busies herself by humming to the song, after all, it wasn’t unfamiliar to her.</p><p> </p><p>By unfamiliar, Jinsol means that this is the song that she would hum subconsciously whenever she meets a girl whom she will never see again.<em> And yes, </em>Jinsol likes <em>girls. </em>So it was no surprise with how her heart hammers in her chest as <em>her song </em>plays on the speakers whilst this girl was still in front of her, who was now back to her original position. She clears her throat loud enough that Jinsol hears it, but not just Jinsol, <em>everyone </em>on the bus hears her. No one seems to bat an eye though, minding their businesses. Time to bid farewell to the girl in front of her. And just for just a moment, her heart <em>cracks.</em></p><p> </p><p>The bus is nearing the station now and Jinsol just <em>dreads </em>the thought that she wasn’t going to see this girl around any time soon. I mean, they haven’t even directed a single word to each other. <strong>But!</strong> Her song was playing and who was she kidding, was that a coincidence or not? To the blonde, it wasn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Spending way too much time in her thoughts, Jinsol only realizes now that they are at the bus station and that they are the only ones on the bus now. She provided no exit for the girl in front of her, a body still preventing her exit. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsol wonders how long they’ve been in this position. Clearing her throat, she releases her grip from the handles above and lets the girl go. <em>Ack, goodbye my forbidden love.</em> The blonde follows the girl out of the bus and as she grabs the railing the driver coughs <em>too </em>loudly. She looks back and sees the woman wink at her with a knowing look behind her eyes. This catches her attention and doesn’t seem to remember that there was a light-haired girl she still wanted to see. As soon as she turns back around the girl is gone. And just like that, her story with the girl on the bus ends. </p><p> </p><p>Shock is evident on the blonde’s face as she walks towards the bus that takes her home. Going up the stairs of said bus, she is met with another bus driver that looks <em>awfully </em>familiar to the one on the bus that she was just on. <em>Maybe they’re twins?</em></p><p> </p><p>Finally, after a long ride of standing and getting pushed around, she sits down on a seat near the middle of the bus looking outside the window. The stars were brighter now and so was the moon. Pulling her phone out, she sulks at the time on the screen, <em>7:25.</em></p><p> </p><p>And so her eyes are fixated on the sky as the bus starts moving out of the station. She doesn’t bother to look back down to the rest of the bus assuming that it’s just the same old, same old type of people. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>__</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stop after stop and Jinsol is still thinking about the girl that she quotes, ‘s<em>aved from a man’</em>. It was her brown hair, the perfect height where a single arm over the other’s shoulder felt <em>so </em>much more comfortable, the faint smell of the sea that was mixed with something that smelled a lot like <em>honey. </em> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>At once, the world stops. Everything is frozen except for the girl stepping out into the street. Light-brown hair flows like silk in the open air. Her coat moves along with the wind giving the effect of a cape on her back, almost like the ones that superheroes have but this girl is <em>something else.</em></p><p> </p><p>Still, Jinsol is unable to get a glimpse of the face of the girl. Since when was she seated on the right side of the bus? Once again, as if on cue, another song plays. <em>You so fuckin’-,  </em>the vehicle starts to move slowly past the light-haired girl. How did Jinsol miss the other girl on her way to her seat? </p><p> </p><p><em>Precious when you-</em>, nearer and nearer, the bus crosses paths with the girl. She can <em>almost </em>see the girl’s face through the window. But if time can’t get any slower, then most definitely, she will see the girl. Her face is burning with anticipation. The heat reaches the tips of her ears in a millisecond.</p><p> </p><p><em>Smile. </em>There she was. Smiling at Jinsol with the softest smile that she has ever seen. In the dark, her eyes twinkle reflecting the light emitted from the lamp posts. Her eyes trace the other’s face. She drowns in her eyes, savoring this short moment with her. Maybe it was the way that the wind is blowing but Jinsol <em>swears </em>that all of it makes her look like a goddess. Maybe it was her outfit, the beanie that is sitting atop her head making her look softer than she already did, her coat that’s a shade of brown that almost engulfs her whole frame and it makes her look that much smaller than she did. Maybe it was the way that she smiled at Jinsol, her eyes forming little crescents looking a <em>lot </em>like the moon in the sky. </p><p> </p><p>Finally seeing the girl’s face, Jinsol’s mouth forms an ‘O’ in amazement. Her heart is threatening to jump out of her chest, a small smile flashed at her as if saying <em>‘thank you’</em>. <em>Oh. OH, so she is PRETTY pretty.  </em>Jinsol’s knees buckle at the sight as the bus starts moving once again. She doesn’t even realize that she’s standing with her palm against the window chasing the figure. </p><p> </p><p>Time starts to accelerate back to its tempo and before Jinsol knows it, the smiling face that made her heart feel so warm is gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>__</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The bus turns the corner as she chases it with her eyes. Flashes of the blonde linger in her mind, fresh with new information of what she looked like. Her head turns towards the sky admiring the night and the blonde on the bus. With a smile on her face, the light-haired girl turns and starts walking across the blocks on the way to her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>But she doesn’t make it past a single block when a voice calls out to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait!”</p><p> </p><p>Turning her head over her shoulder, she sees a blonde woman running towards her. Pointing a finger to herself confused, the blonde nods, still proceeding to race to the light-haired girl.</p><p> </p><p>But once she’s finally in front of her it seems like she’s the one out of breath and not the blonde from jogging to her spot. <em> Oh.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Um,” the blonde starts, still clearly out of breath. “I know we don’t really know each other but,” she pauses.</p><p> </p><p>“But?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to <em>maybe</em>, go grab ice cream with me?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm planning on writing the second part to this if i ever get the inspiration jsdfkj</p><p>feel free to leave comments as they will be appreciated :))</p><p>lmk your thoughts ehe<br/>does it suck or not? ahaha fu-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>